Sakura in the Wind
by M.Kasshoku
Summary: Waffy fic Megumi's about to wed someone other than the lovable Rooster. Read on and find out what happens!


Sakura in the Wind

**Disclaimer: **All characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, JUMP comics, Sony Entertainment, and so on and so forth.

The Sakura trees blossomed with pink buds that flew about with the wind. Megumi looked outside her window and closed her eyes as the warm air passed through to tickle her cheeks. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. _Damn, I'm not dreaming. Shit, just my luck that this day had to be real!_ she thought to herself as she left the window and went to kneel before a mirror on the wall. She picked up a brush and passed it through her silky, raven black hair with long, slow strokes that made her drowsy. _Maybe I'll fall asleep and miss the next couple of days_, she wished but knew that her final day as Takani Megumi would come to an end. A whole new life, along with an entirely new name awaited her-and they were ready to change her whole existence in just a few hours.

Megumi stopped brushing her hair and just sat there thinking some more. _All my life I had been dreaming about this. Every little girl dreams about being swept away by someone they could love forever. A handsome man who has a heart of pure kindness, and a spirit that far outshines the hottest rays of the sun. I always wanted to meet someone like that._

Megumi's hand rose to cover her lips. She was about to laugh, and laugh loud. _What am I thinking? I have met someone like that-and when I found out that he loved someone else, I went back out there and kept on looking._ Megumi's hand fell with a gentle thud on her lap. Her frown was something she could not hide. Her reflection in the mirror was all too revealing. This should be the happiest day of her life, but she really was miserable beyond words. She stared at herself, into her own dark brown eyes and saw what it was that caused her so many sleepless nights. _I kept on looking…but I never expected to find that spirit in anyone else._ _Especially in him._

There was a soft knock on her door, and then it slid open a crack to let Himura Kaoru peek inside. Her beautiful face was shining. Her pregnancy indeed made her glow with new life; her own new life and that of the one she carried inside of her. Megumi stood up and went over to Kaoru. Her belly was enormous and Megumi knew that she needed to take it easy. She took Kaoru's hand and led her carefully inside and sat her down on a chair that was situated by the open window. Kaoru hated to be fussed over like this, but she dealt with it to appease Megumi's mothering nature. Now that she was seated and comfortable it was time to get to work. She motioned for Megumi to sit on the floor in front of her, and face the opposite wall. Megumi complied and when she did that, she handed the brush to Kaoru over her shoulder, who took it and soon made herself busy with the task of doing Megumi's hair.

Now Megumi was sure that she was going to fall asleep. Good ole Kaoru with her rough hands tugging her head back, made her vision seem scrambled for a moment. She wasn't inside this dressing room anymore, and she wasn't dreading the coming hour that would mark the end of her life. She was outside with the wind and the Sakura blossoms being blown far away into another world, into another time when she met the one who would sweep her off her feet and she would get to spend the rest of her life with him.

Kaoru passed the brush brutally over a mass of tangles, pulling numerous hairs out of Megumi's scalp. Megumi felt herself come back, and yelped in pain. She raised her hand to touch that throbbing spot on top of her head and turned slightly to glare at Kaoru with narrowed eyes. "Silly girl! Are you trying to make me bald for my wedding day?"

Kaoru blushed, and cowered sheepishly into her seat. "Gomen, nasai Megumi-san. I was just in a hurry. We don't have much time."

Megumi turned away to face the wall again. "I know. I appreciate you doing this for me, Kaoru-san. Please, continue." Her shoulders were stiff against Kaoru's knees. She knew that this was not escaping the girl's notice at all.

Kaoru continued brushing her hair, gently this time, smoothing out the strands with her fingers as she passed the brush. Megumi felt Kaoru's fingers tremble slightly, and that's how she knew that there was another reason for this girl being here.

"Ano…Megumi-san?…"

"He didn't come did he?"

Kaoru stopped brushing her hair. "I haven't seen him. But, Kenshin is keeping a look out and he will let us know as soon as he knows anything." Kaoru sounded so hopeful.

"That's very sweet of Ken-san but I stopped waiting for him a long time ago. Now my future awaits me, and it's time for me to accept what I have chosen." That sounded so permanent-like a life-sentence in prison. Megumi shook the thought out of her head. It was ridiculous to think something like that. She wasn't going to prison. She was only getting…married. She felt Kaoru's eyes on her staring at the back of her neck and making her break out into goose bumps. She shivered.

"Megumi, you still think about him," Kaoru said as if it was something she just now realized. Megumi almost laughed.

"Yes, I still think about him. How can I forget what I went through with him? We had a history together. He actually began to grow on me, and I after a while I realized that I couldn't live without him. So I went against tradition, asked him to marry me, and how does he answer me? He leaves Japan and I never hear from him again. So yes, Kaoru-san I still think about him. I think about the fact that the man I am going to marry in just a short time is not him, and I think that I chose a fate that will not make me happy at all. But as I said before, it is a fate that I chose and with that I must look past what lies in my heart and accept what was sent to me-whether I like it or not."

Kaoru put the brush down, and ran her fingers up and down through Megumi's hair. Her comforting touch stroked her scalp gently lulling Megumi's nerves for one grateful moment. Her head grew heavy on her neck, and she felt it fall back to rest on what was left of Kaoru's lap. She closed her eyes, and felt soft fingertips rub her head. Megumi never thought of this before, but she had to admit it to herself now. Kaoru was the best friend she ever had and she loved her dearly for everything. She shifted so that she rested the side of her face against Kaoru's lap. Kaoru continued to rub.

"You know Megumi, who says that you have to accept the fate that was sent to you? Who says that this is what was intended for you? If you accept it then it means that you have given up on what truly lies within your heart, and you would be denying yourself what you really desire. Can you live with that?"

Megumi was drowning in her own tranquil world of Sakura blossoms blowing with the wind. She wished she were one of those buds, for in reality she would give anything to leave everything behind and just go where the wind took her. But of course something held her back. Obligation. She had to go through with it. She had no choice.

"Kaoru, I can learn to live with it. That man who is waiting for me is a good man. He is sweet, successful, and he wants to make me happy. My brother knows only good people. He wants to see us together and I do want to please my brother. He has done so much for me, and he wants to see me settled and happy. It is the least I can do for him. You can understand that, can you?"

Megumi thought she heard a sigh escape Kaoru's lips. Then she felt Kaoru's hand pat her on the forehead. "No, I can't understand that. But I have no choice but to respect it. Even though you have second thoughts about this you are still going to go through with it. So as your friend I will stand by you. But do keep in mind that you will always have a place with Kenshin, and I. We won't let you leave us, and we won't let you be unhappy. Getting married doesn't mean that you're getting rid of us." Megumi opened her eyes to see that Kaoru had lowered her face inches away from hers. Then Kaoru kissed Megumi on the fore head. Her voice was a delicate whisper, "Remember that."

And then Kaoru was moving so that she could stand up. Megumi jumped to her feet and pulled Kaoru up with a strenuous grunt. Kaoru's tanuki spirit was offended.

"Megumi, I'm not that heavy!"

Megumi nodded her head slowly in agreement while she patted Kaoru's hand.

"Of course not, Kaoru-san. You just look that heavy," she pointed out poking Kaoru's belly lightly. She felt something move from within and she smiled. "See, even your baby agrees with me."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and then shifted them to glance at her belly. "Oi, you. You're not even born yet, and you're already making fun of me. Megumi-san's a bad influence on you. We're going to have a talk as soon as you come out, about the dangers of evil foxes who like to prey on devastatingly beautiful, pregnant, dojo instructors." Kaoru looked up and grinned widely. Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Silly Girl. Unless you want to see my nice, slim, beautiful body _naked, _you have to leave now," she said as she ushered Kaoru to the door. Kaoru stopped momentarily, looking very interested.

"I _have_ always wondered…"she replied, but then she was cut off by Megumi shoving her out the door.

"Get out! Get out! I can't believe you! Being pregnant and thinking about something so smutty. Really, Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly at Megumi. "Really, Megumi-san! How do you think I _got_ pregnant?"

Megumi gave a giggling Kaoru, a peck on the cheek before she gave her one final shove out and slid the door shut. _Finally! Peace and quiet_. She looked at the door wistfully. _Maybe I should call Kaoru back in here. I can't do this on my own_. She felt her time growing shorter as she realized what her next step had to be. She looked over at the bed near the wall, at the dress that lay sprawled on top of it. She felt her skin break out in goose bumps again.

_No! Stop this! Remember why you're doing this. Remember who decided to give up on the happiness that could have been. _

Megumi felt her eyes well with tears as she stared at the garment that lay spread out before her. She had to gather up whatever energy she had within to pick it up off the bed, and hold it out before her. It was so soft, and so lovely. She knew she would look wonderful. The perfect center of attention. She placed it back on the bed, and slipped out of her robe. The light breeze that came through the window, snuck inside to graze lightly over her skin. The coolness eased her senses, and took away the numbness that threatened to claim her entirely. She closed her eyes holding the dress in her hands again. Then she slipped into it.

She didn't feel the fabric of the gown, didn't feel its weight as it settled against her skin to fit itself over her form. She felt nothing but the breeze, and its promises of happiness. She wanted to send a message out into the winds for she knew that it could carry her words far away. She opened her mouth slightly and spoke in a whisper, "Wind of fate hear my call, for I wish to see the one that I love."

When she opened her eyes, all of her strength left her and she sank down to her knees in utter exasperation. She didn't expect something like that to actually work! The one she loved stood right before her, just as she had remembered him, and as real as the hard floor that lay beneath her.

Megumi shook her head in disbelief. He graced her with a dashing smile.

"Oi, Kitsune-sensei. You're so famous that I heard about your wedding all the way from Mongolia. I had to come right over." He stopped for a moment to engulf her within his gaze. "You're as beautiful as I remember."

Megumi thought she was having a heart attack. Her chest grew tight, and she felt the left side of it go numb. She could barely breathe, but now with his eyes fixed so intently on her, she thought she would surely suffocate right then and there. She had wanted to see him, but not like this. She was in her wedding dress, kneeling on the floor, and slowly feeling the oxygen fade from the deep recesses of her delicate brain. She had to breathe before she passed out, and that was something she didn't want to do in front of him. She could just imagine the headline of Tokyo's local tabloid: KITSUNE-SENSEI UNCONCIOUS FOR SEVERAL WEEKS AFTER, Sagara Sanosuke- Rooster at Large, FINDS HIS WAY BACK TO TOKYO…MEIJI GOVERNMENT TO CONSIDER LONG-TERM CARRIER ROOSTERS FOR MESSAGES THAT OFFICIALS SEND TO EACH OTHER JUST TO LOOK BUSY. READ PAGE FIVE FOR EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH MINISTER OF DEFENSE WHO CLAIMS: "I DID NOT HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH THAT GEISHA!" _No_, Megumi decided, _that is definitely not a good idea._

She had wanted to see him when she was finally married. She wanted the security of a husband to keep her feelings at bay, and to stop her senses from yearning for the touch of those rough, bandaged hands and that eager mouth pressed to hers. She noticed that his right hand was still wrapped in bandages. He would never change. He was always fighting (_for what he believed in_), always arguing (_for those who couldn't_), and always ready to start a war (_to protect the peace of the people_).

Seeing him now brought it all back. The memories came to her like a tsunami that curled over her and drowned her with a crushing blow. Oddly enough, Megumi found she felt slightly agitated at his sudden appearance- on her wedding day, no less! _He has some nerve crashing my wedding! Why did it take him so long to show up? Why the hell did he choose to come back TODAY?_

Megumi's mental battle was taking up more energy than she expected. Her nervousness, along with the sudden appearance of the Long Lost Rooster, had taken their toll on her. Her head began to ache and she unconsciously lifted a hand to press her fingertips against a temple. She felt the throbbing beneath her flesh and she knew that it would get worse if she did not get away from him. Then she felt something, a set of eyes bearing deep into her, and she looked up into the abyss of his stare. He looked so concerned. His eyes implored with her, wanted to know what was wrong, and she just pressed her temples much more firmly. _Why did he have to make this difficult? _

"Megumi, I…" he began but then his voice trailed off. Megumi was still kneeling, but she had lowered her head to relieve some of the pressure. What she really wanted to do was lie down on the bed and just forget that this day ever happened. She wanted to climb in under those covers and hide for the remainder of the day…perhaps the remainder of her life. She heard soft movement, and then felt a presence approach her and kneel on the floor beside her. One hand closed over hers, and brought it away from her head, but instead of having it rest in her lap, he brought it to his lips, and kissed it.

Megumi felt herself fall forward, getting closer to making contact with the hardness of the floor, but it never happened. She was in his arms, wrapped within their strength, and she responded by putting her arms around him. It was natural to lean her face against his chest, to feel those muscles go soft at her touch, and to feel his heart beat its rhythm for her. So many years without this, yet she still fell back into her old habits like he never left-like he was the one who she would marry…

In a flash, Megumi pushed herself away from him, and shot up to her feet. There was a very nice man waiting for her. He would give her a home, security, and perhaps they would have some children and become a family. She had it waiting for her at the other side of this house, and all she had to do was accept it and then she could move on. _But_.

"Megumi. I've traveled far, and heard about you from almost every city in Japan, and even the surrounding countries. You made it, just like Kenshin said you would. I'm proud of you." His voice was low, full of pride. He beamed up at her. To her dismay, she felt her face contort into a scowl.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was so near to cracking from the weight of tears that began to flow inside of her.

He folded his hands between his knees, and lowered his head. "Why are you in such a bad mood, Fox?" Then he looked up with fire blazing in his eyes. "You're getting married for Cris'sake!"

Megumi wasn't surprised by his outburst. _He hasn't changed at all_. "I know I'm getting married, and I don't remember sending _you_ an invitation. You just came here for the free food, baka-yarou."

He eyed her intently as he slowly unfolded his body and stood up straight before her. She had forgotten how much he towered over her. His frame was slightly thinner now, from those days of constant travel, occasional sickness, and even less constant meals. He was so worldly now, having seen Europe, and America. He even made his way down to Africa and the Arabias, barely getting out with his health. She had remembered when she heard of his brush with those unfamiliar diseases that claimed so many lives. She had been so worried for him, and she had indeed cursed him for leaving Japan in the first place. _But he had his reasons. _

A few minutes ago she had wished for his return-and now Sagara Sanosuke was here. He was standing before her, reaching out a hand, and taking hold of hers again. His flesh felt so good to her. All of her senses opened to take in all that they could from his one touch. Then he pulled her hand along with his, and placed her palm against his heart.

Her fingers curled over the fabric of his jacket. She wanted to rip into him, and feel what it was that had pumped through those veins for all that time he was away. Then she felt him move in close to her, felt him pull her so that she was close to him, his face pressing against the side of her head, and lips touching the base of her ear to tell her softly, "I think that the stress of this day has had an affect on your memory, Megumi. You did give me an invitation, some years ago. I came here to tell you in person that my answer is yes."

Megumi crumbled against Sanosuke, but his arms immediately flew to keep her from falling to the floor. _Like always. He has always cared. He has always thought about me, and even after years of pondering such a difficult question, he still wants to be with me. Why did I ever think that he was trying to get away from me?… _

"Megumi, no one has ever loved you like I love you. You're all I think about. You're the reason I've come back to Tokyo. You're what I've wanted for all these years."

Those words were beautiful. She wished she could accept the sincerity of his heart right now. But things had changed since he was gone. She was a different person now. She tried to pull away, but he just crushed her into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going? To marry that guy? You don't have an ounce of affection for him. And he doesn't feel what I feel for you. Besides, you didn't ask him to marry you. You asked me."

"That was a long time ago. Things are different, Sanosuke."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You don't even believe that crap you just spewed! What's holding you back, Fox?" His smoldering eyes were doing their trick again. She felt herself melting against him as his hands performed their magic, passing along the length of her spine. "I tried to tell myself a thousand times that you wanted someone else in your life; someone who could give you the kind of life that you deserve. I kept telling myself that I was just a trashy gangster, and I didn't deserve a classy woman like you. You loving me was damned impossible in my eyes, because what was there to love? That wasn't the reason I left Tokyo, but it has a lot to do with why I stayed away so long. But, then I heard that you were about to make the biggest mistake of your life, and I couldn't let you do that."

Megumi felt his arms squeeze around her, pressing her against his chest, into the opening in the front of his jacket. His skin was warm, and inviting as always. She leaned into him, and pressed her face against his chest. She had no idea why she was doing this, or why she did nothing to pull herself away. Perhaps it was the way that Sanosuke held her as if she were an object to be cherished. His strong arms always had that way of making her feel secure. In his arms she knew that nothing would ever come to harm her. In his arms she knew that things would always be okay. In his arms is where she wanted to always be…

Her hands clenched into fists, and she pressed them firmly into his chest. Sanosuke pulled back, puzzled at the reaction. His bandaged fingers gripped her chin and tilted her face upwards to him. She read the confusion all over his face.

"You're doing it again," she stated, a monotonous voice replacing her melody of her voice.

He pulled back just the slightest bit. The coldness of her expression reflected in the frosty feel of her skin as he gripped her. "I'm sorry. If I knew it would put you in such a bad mood I would not have done it to begin with."

"It's something you've been doing since the day I met you. You've gone and made me love you, and now I don't know how to stop myself."

Sano studied her and under his scrutinizing gaze she fidgeted for the comfort of a deep, dreamless sleep. He saw her pretty lashes sweep down over her eyes, trying with great effort to remain open; and he felt her muscles tense beneath his grip even though he sensed that what she wanted to do was just give in and collapse. He gave her a gentle nudge and when he had her attention he moved in to whisper in her ear, "I thought Kenshin was the one you fell in love with that day."

Megumi's response was a blank stare. Then she sighed in defeat. "No. It was a rude, brazen, foul-mouthed, dirt-bag who wouldn't give me the time of day because he thought that I was a crook who killed his friend." She pulled back one of her fists and punched him in the chest.

Sano pulled back again. "Oi Fox! That's harsh! I've got feelings you know."

Megumi glared up at him and fidgeted more roughly this time. "Let me go Rooster. I have someone else-"

"Who you _don't_ love," Sano reminded her eagerly dropping his hand now to slip his arms around her waist. He wanted to pull her close, to make her see that he was what she wanted all this time. Her fists were all that held him back. "You're so goddamned stubborn, Fox. This doesn't have to be so hard."

He looked down at her and saw that gleam in her eye. "You've been away from me for a long time, Sanosuke. It's not going to be as easy as waltzing back into my life and ruining my wedding."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "You don't think so? My fists haven't even been bruised since I came back. Maybe the groom has some dirt on him that he hasn't answered for," Sano suggested, ready to act if she even thought to dare him.

Megumi felt her fists grow loose, and she froze. "Sagara Sanosuke. You wouldn't," she said softly, letting her voice trail off for she knew that it was exactly what he would do. Then she grew worried. "Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Sano shook his head, and suddenly his expression grew dark. "He's doing the worst thing in the world right now. If he marries you, he's the biggest bastard-and my worst enemy." He paused for a moment, a thoughtful countenance coming to envelope him. An eternity could have passed in that moment for Megumi thought that her life was beginning to flash before her. But she saw nothing about her family, or the close friends whom she had come to cherish in Kenshin and Kaoru. All she saw were visions of this man who stood before her right now, visions of him sweeping her off of her feet- just as she had dreamt so long ago. The more she forced herself to forget about their relationship, the more prominent it remained in her memory, and the more it burned her heart to imagine him gone from her again.

The moment had passed when Sano cupped her face in his hand. His thumb caressed her cheek lightly and he leaned in close to her again. His lips brushed against hers finally making everything she tried to deny float away with the drifting wind. Her fingers uncurled completely and slid up to pass through the strands of his thick, wild hair. All that remained was to seal it.

"Megumi. I'm not a wealthy man. I like to gamble and I like to get into fights. I eat more than I can actually provide, and I have nothing but the tiny apartment that I managed to get back. There are a lot of things wrong with me so I don't sound like much of a catch, but there is one thing that I did get right." His lips pressed against hers, then pulled back slowly. "It's right for me to be in love with you. It was right for me to think about you while I traveled, and it was right for me to love you more and more each day that I was gone. I can't be away from you anymore, Megumi. I want to marry you."

Sano kissed her again and Megumi didn't push him away. With each touch of his lips, Megumi began to forget more and more that there was a man waiting for her to come out and become his wife. She forgot about obligations, commitments, and responsibilities; those three attributes floated out of the window and went away into the wind.

She never made it to the altar that day. She left through the open window that Sanosuke had used to sneak back into her life, and as she gripped him tightly on climb down, she couldn't stop a fit of giggles from escaping her. _This is the most daring thing I've ever done in my life! _When they reached the ground Megumi threw her arms around his neck. It was because of him she decided to do this and that alone made her realize that he had in fact come to her rescue once again. His arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her close, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. For a moment his body shivered against hers and Megumi felt wet droplets roll down her skin. "I thought that I lost you," came the muffled words and Megumi just closed her eyes and squeezed Sano tight. Her fingers trailed through his hair soothing his fears. Her cheek leaned against him and her voice reassured him like the call of an angel, "You didn't lose me; you saved me. For that reason and many more I will always love you, Sagara Sanosuke."

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru knew that Sano had returned for Megumi and they innocently offered Megumi's brother an apology for making the guests wait so long for the blushing bride. Once they knew that Sano had whisked the lovely doctor away, Kenshin marched to the altar where the groom nervously stood, and informed the guests that an unexpected turn of events had resulted in the cancellation of the wedding- then his arm instinctively stretched out to catch the fainting groom. Megumi's brother was incensed. As Kenshin felt the slight frame fall against him, he couldn't help but think that the anger was quite understandable. He saw Megumi's brother storm into the bride's chamber and after a momentary pause the breaking of furniture could be heard throughout the house.

Kenshin sighed, the slightest bit of remorse creeping out of his conscience, and then glanced at his wife, Kaoru. She beamed with mischievous glee, not one trace of remorse clouding her bright blue eyes. When she caught Kenshin's stare, she winked, and then proceeded to walk through the mass of shocked guests as if she were not part of any conspiracy; as if getting in touch with Sanosuke, and ordering him to get his ass back to Tokyo before he lost his fox to some boring stiff, were part of the wedding preparations she was assigned to take care of.

He shook his head pushing the heaviness of his conscience out and replacing it with the assurance that he had done what was right. He saw the sakura blossoms swaying with the breeze as he followed his wife outside, and he thought of his best friends now embarking on their new life. The smile on his face was difficult to mistake. No matter how much distance you tried to put between yourself and your other half the truth would always follow closely behind: true love was something you couldn't run away from.

-The End


End file.
